


Her Blush

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: His/Her [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien thanks a photoshoot for once, Aka Adrien realizing that Marinette likes him, Declarations Of Love, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Haircuts, Kissing, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: "You like my haircut?" he asked his friends.Nino's eyes widened then he seemed as though he was struggling to stifle a laugh, "I think Marinette really liked it, dude. She, like, died from a nosebleed over there."Adrien blinked at him, his whole being screeching to a halt. Died from a nosebleed?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: His/Her [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036758
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Her Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff to I wrote fluff. I hope you enjoy!

As Adrien walked into class during their break after a morning photoshoot, he didn't expect that his life would completely change that day. He sat down beside Nino, grinning at him as he showed off his haircut. 

For the sake of the photoshoot, he got a haircut that was becoming increasingly more popular amongst teenage guys, the undercut. For the sake of the photoshoot, it was left messy, though if it wasn't for that, he would have styled it neatly. After all, he was the good, polite, neat model, Adrien Agreste, not the smooth, witty, punny Chat Noir at the time.

"You like my haircut?" he asked his friends.

Nino's eyes widened then he seemed as though he was struggling to stifle a laugh, "I think Marinette really liked it, dude. She, like, died from a nosebleed over there."

Adrien blinked at him, his whole being screeching to a halt. Died from a nosebleed? But that only happened in animes, when a someone thought someone else was really good-looking or liked them. Sure, Nino was probably joking, but would that mean...? No way. There was _no way_ that Marinette, his lady, the love of his life, liked him back. 

And yet, as he turned around to look at Marinette, there was a flush across her cheeks as bright as her superhero suit. 

His jaw dropped. There was no way. Did Marinette like him? But what changed? Didn't she like Luka?

He snapped his mouth closed as the bell rang, and turned back around in his seat. For the moment, he would try to focus on school, but once he got the chance, he would need to talk to her.

* * *

Marinette thought she was going to die when Adrien walked in with a haircut and his hair styled in a perfectly messy manner that reminded her of how he looked as Chat Noir. And thinking about that led her to think about how he looked in a skin-tight leather suit, which then caused a fierce blush to errupt across her cheeks. 

When Nino commented on it, she decided to let them think it was simply the hair that caused the blush. After all, she had her own identity as well as Adrien's to protect. And it would also be terribly embarrassing to admit what she'd been thinking about, anyway.

Then Adrien had turned around and looked at her in awe, his jaw dropped, and he looked so utterly adorable. She wished she had told him she loved him when they made the decision to reveal their identities to one another. It would've allowed her to kiss him when he looked at her like he did. 

It was then that the bell decided to ring and Adrien's mouth closed as he turned away from her. For then, she would have to focus on school, but it was hard when all she wanted to think about was how he'd looked at her and how he looked with his hair styled the way it was.

When lunch came around, she hadn't expected Adrien to glance at her and tap on her desk three times. It was a signal they'd developed for when they wanted to talk alone, whether it be to talk about akumas, nightmares, or patrols. She made sure to pack up slowly and nodded at Alya to let her know to go ahead with Nino. 

Finally, they were alone out in the hallway, wile everyone else was downstairs eating in the courtyard. Adrien kept glancing at her shyly, but he didn't say anything. She was growing anxious, and her face was heating up. Why didn't he just start talking already?

"Uh, Marinette, I was wondering," he cleared his throat, his emerald gaze suddenly intense when he stared at her, "do you like anyone?"

Her heart raced. On impulse, she wanted to deny it. But then she remembered all the times she wished she'd just told him she loved him. Maybe he had moved on, but sometimes he just looked at her in a way that gave her hope. A way that made her heart yearn for him. 

"I do," she managed to say. His eyes remained trained on her, as though he was waiting for her to carry on. So she did. "Adrien... I..." She swallowed, suddenly remembering that the reason she hadn't ever said anything was how hard it was every time she tried. But this time is would be different. "I love you."

* * *

Adrien felt as though time had stopped. All the noise in the courtyard below them had gone away, and all he could see and hear was Marinette and her words. _"I love you,"_ she had told him. And as suddenly as time had stopped, it started again and Adrien's lips were on Marinette's.

She gasped then kissed him back, her fingers curling around a fistfuls of his shirt near his chest. She probably felt his erratic heartbeat, hut Adrien found that didn't matter. What did matter however, was that _Marinette was kissing him back!_

His hands were on her waist and he didn't even realized his was pushing her back until her back hit the wall. She sighed, tilting her head to kiss him better, and Adrien felt dizzy. All he could feel, hear, smell, and taste was Marinette. She was all around him. _Marinette, Marinette, Marinette._ He didn't think he would ever grow tired of being around her, of being around the warmth of her smiles, or of being there to feel her kiss him. 

Then she pulled away, leaving him chasing her touch until his lips collided with her finger. His eyes fluttered open to find her ocean eyes staring back up at him, full of love. She was smiling, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We have to go eat lunch; Alya and Nino are probably growing suspicious," she murmured.

He kissed her finger and nodded as he pulled away from her. "You're right."

When Adrien walked into class during break after a morning photoshoot, he didn't expect his whole life to change. But when it did, he couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but that's all I had in me for this. What did you think? Let me know!


End file.
